Unspoken
by Hikaruismytwin
Summary: There are only a few moments in time where everyone around you is silent. That moment when a woman finds out she is pregnant. The next when the woman and her husband find out they are having not just one child but twins. Then when the children are born and there is pure joy and happiness in the air. But this occurred after all of those happy times and it changed both our lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Rate and Review please! This story really means a lot to me and is dedicated to my sister Anna, my mentor Marie, my old friend Elli, a newer friend Jeztabel, and anyone else who has suffered through this or has been the rock and support for someone diagnosed with a serious illness. This story will have chapter and I'm going to update as often as I can.

* * *

There are only a few moments in time where everyone around you is silent. That moment when a woman finds out she is pregnant. The next when the woman and her husband find out they are having not just one child but twins. Then when the children are born and there is pure joy and happiness in the air. But this occurred after all of those happy times and in fact there was nothing happy about it.

* * *

Since we were born my big brother and I had been absolutely inseparable. In a way we helped raise each other, since our famous fashion designer mom was gone a lot and dad always went with her. I can't quiet explain the relationship between Hikaru and I, but I love my brother unconditionally. But he keeps worrying me with how much he has been getting sick lately.

"Oh yeah, umm hey Kyouya. I'm sorry for having to miss again but Hikaru came down with something."

"Kaoru, you do understand how much profit we have lost this month. Perhaps if your brother is really not feeling that well you should bring him over to my house tomorrow and I can have my doctors take a look at him."

"I might just do that… And sorry I promise I will make it up to the club somehow." I sighed looking over to my brother who was currently lying on our shared bed asleep.

"Understood." I could hear him writing something through the speaker. "See you both tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." I said closing my cell and sitting on the bed by my big brother. He had kicked the covers off so I reached down to pick them off when I felt how bad his skin was burning up. I pulled my hand back and ran into the bathroom coming back with a cold towel and placing it on his head. "Hika… Hey Hika wake up. Hika… Hikaru come on you are burning up…" I tried with concern clearly laced in my voice. I watched my reflection whine and curl up in a ball holding his leg.

"Kao my leg… It still hurts…" I turned my attention away from his pained face and noticed that his shin was still swollen, even after two days. In fact it looked worse. "Is it bad?" He asked, wincing a little as he tried to look down. I quickly covered it with the sheet and dabbed his face with the wash cloth to distract him.

"No… Of course not. It's just a bad bruise." I lied putting on my best smile. Hikaru knew better though but was apparently too tired to argue by the look he gave me. "Umm, I did call Kyouya however and he said that I should bring you in to get checked out tomorrow. So let's plan on that alright? Do you want anything else right now?" I handed him some meds to help with the fever and the bottle of water that I had been trying to give him all day. He took the pills and put two in his mouth but I had to help him sit up to drink the water.

"Ice chips?" He asked with a little cough, neither of us liked taking any sort of medication but I had to insist that he take something since he had been so weak lately. I nodded at his request and kissed his burning forehead.

"Of course. I'll be right back." I smiled taking sole responsibility for caring for my brother. It was kind of our unspoken rule that when one of us was sick we would only rely on the maids to make food and do the laundry. We took care of each other and stayed inside our own little world. I headed downstairs filled a glass with ice and by the time I made it back to the room the red-haired boy was passed out asleep again. I sighed quietly so I wouldn't wake him and carefully set the glass on the night stand. "Hikaru… Please get better soon." I whispered kissing his head and taking my spot on the floor with my blanket and pillow.

Next day

The next morning I woke up early enough to call us out from school before giving the shadow king a call. I walked into the bathroom so I wouldn't disturb Hikaru's still sleeping form. "Hey he still isn't getting any better. When can I bring him over?"

"Anytime is fine. My father had me take the day out of my studies to discuss a business proposition with him and my brothers and my doctors are on call so they will be here whenever you two can make it."

"Okay I will try to get him over as soon as possible. Hey Kyouya… Thanks again." I added before hearing my brother yell from the other room. I hung up and ran in to see what was wrong when I saw my brother looking at his now black and blue shin. The bruise had spread and now covered half of his shin from his ankle up.

"Kao! What is this?! You said it wasn't bad!" He yelled at me clearly in pain and still sweating out the fever.

"I-I'm sorry! It wasn't like that last night…" I defended afraid of my brother being angry as well as not knowing how to help him; he was always the stronger one. Worry filled my mind and I got back on the phone. "Kyouya please Hikaru is getting worse and I don't know if I can get him over there!" I yelled watching my big brother clutching his leg barely able to sit up. I heard the raven-haired boy speak to someone else on the other end.

"I'll be right there. Try to keep both of you calm." And with that I had to be the stronger brother so I climbed into bed and held my twin as close as I could.


	2. Chapter 2- His Warrior

That day we didn't end up at Kyouya's house at all. Instead I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands as they performed all sorts of test on my mirror image. There were people in the room, but I was alone. Tamaki and the others had all shown up to show their support but I couldn't focus on them; my mind wouldn't leave my brother, my Hikaru. A man in a white coat came out and looked at our group occupying most of the empty chairs. His eyes found mine and my heart dropped.

"Are you Kaoru Hitachiin? My name is Dr. Rosen. I need to speak with you and any of your family members in private. Please follow me." My legs moved without me even knowing and I followed the older man down the hall outside of the room where my twin lay asleep just beyond the window. "Your family? Parents perhaps?" He asked again and I looked over at the man in white.

"They are away on a business trip. Is he going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly. Judging by the doctor's face I knew in the pit of my stomach nothing was going to be the same. And in a matter of minutes my life was shattered by a very terrifying new word: Osteosarcoma.

I stood there completely numb, my throat as dry as the desert sand as the man explained possible treatments but nothing actually processed in my mind. My eyes were trained on my big brother through the window and I noticed him starting to stir. "He… Hikaru has cancer?" I asked unable to comprehend what was going on. Dr. Rosen nodded solemnly and followed my focus.

"We haven't told him yet. Would you like to see him? Perhaps it would even be better for him to hear it from someone he knows." I nodded trying to pull myself together. I would be strong, especially now that Hikaru needed me the most. Before I knew what had happened I was sitting on my brother's hospital bed holding his hand as he gained consciousness.

"K-Kao?" He asked with grogginess in his voice and a small smile pulling at his lips. "Hey. Come on baby bro I'm just sick. You look like someone just died." He tried to joke but reality was starting to hit me and I felt tears burning my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my back and one on my head as he pulled me to lie on his chest. "Shhh… It's okay Kao. I'll be okay."

"Hika! It's not… It's not going to be okay. Th-They said you have…" I tried to get it out but my voice and heart were so broken I couldn't get either working again as I clung to my twin, avoiding all of the tubes and machines he was connected to.

"I know, Kaoru… I know." He whispered and I looked at him in complete shock but his soft smile still held hints of pain. "I heard the doctors talking while they thought I was asleep. Hey it will be okay. I will pull through this and then you and I can go get ice cream like we used to do when we were kids. Nothing is going to happen."

I could only stare in amazement at the bravery it took to say such a thing. Hikaru may act immature but what our guests and the hosts didn't know was how much he was the one taking care of me. I was always the sick one. I always got hurt, but Hikaru he was the one who had a plan for everything and a box of Band-Aids just in case it didn't work out. I curled into him and we just laid there together for a few minutes. No words exchanged until he gave a soft sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"So they are going to ask what we want to do as far as treatment…" He started as I played with the thin white bed sheet.

"He… He suggested Chemotherapy, and surgery to make sure it's all completely gone. But he said Radiation might work instead of chemo if you wanted." I said quietly scared that if I spoke to loudly it would become even more of a reality.

"I think as far as side effects I rather have the chemo." Hikaru said a little more solemnly. "You realize what that means right?" I held him tighter. 'Yeah it means my brother is dying. It means I might be all alone. It means that I have to be tough…' I thought before letting out a breath and looking up at him.

"It means we won't be identical…" I breathed as he nodded and kissed me on my forehead. 'No it means that I have to be his warrior, I will be his strength and I will be his support.'


	3. Chapter 3- Together

Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed my story! It really means a lot. 3 This chapter is kind of emotional just so you have a warning. But it really shows Kaoru starting to mature and support his brother. R&R please :)

* * *

Hikaru and I talked to our parents after that and we all decided it would be best for him and me to switch over to a private tutor. Mom cancelled her fashion show as soon as she heard and for the longest time we were a family again. However they had to keep up the Hitachiin family name so after a few weeks they left leaving us alone once again. We let Kyouya and the other hosts know of my brother's condition, I haven't left my brother's side since.

Hikaru smiled as he tried to do a wheelie in the wheelchair he was currently sitting in. "Hey Kao look!" I couldn't help but laugh at his crazy antics. He had made sure that we both pranked and messed with every doctor and nurse on the oncology floor. But today was his first round of chemotherapy and I can't say I wasn't grateful for the distraction. One of the nurses came over and scolded him for being "so reckless" but he just stuck his tongue out at her and I winked when she looked over at me. She rolled her eyes and took the handles on the back of the wheelchair and led the way to where Hikaru was going to be hooked up. I convinced them to let me sit with him and we played on his PSP the entire time not even noticing when the time was up until the oh-so-friendly nurse came back in and removed most of the tubes and wires.

"So how do you feel?" I asked as I looked at the other red head trying to stifle a yawn.

"I feel a little tired but I'm okay." He smiled and I was glad that he would be able to come home with me between treatments. "Hey Kao! Could you get me a sticker and a lollipop since I was good?" He winked and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh why sure I will my dear brother! You have been absolutely an angel this whole time and all of the doctors here love you so much." I laughed grabbing one of each off the counter. "Cookie monster or Elmo?"

"COOKIE MOSTER!" He practically yelled fist pumping the air. I nearly peed myself I was laughing so hard. I handed him both and he immediately put the sticker on his forehead.

"Why would you do that now you can't even see it?" I asked texting our driver to pull up front as I wheeled him out.

"Because that way I am the cookie monster and I can make my baby brother give me all of his cookies!" He laughed as I helped him into the limo, thanking the driver for opening the door.

"Are you sure they didn't give you morphine instead?" I questioned but as soon as Hikaru was in the dark car he leaned against me and yawned, nodding his head. He stayed like that the whole way home passed out on my shoulder with the sticker still happily plastered to his forehead. "Please get better." I whispered kissing his head like I did every night as he fell asleep.

A few weeks or so later

After that first session things didn't seem so bad. Hikaru had been a lot more tired lately and it seemed like after a certain point in the day his body would just decided that it was done and time for bed. He had gotten sick a few times where he ended up sleeping in the bathtub just in case he needed to throw up. But his smile had never left and I had managed to keep my word to myself and be strong for him.

So I went to wake him up to get ready for our tutoring session, and went he sat up I felt my heart clench as I looked at his pillow. The chemo was really starting to take affect and I knew that this would eventually happen but it still hit me hard. Hikaru turned his attention to where I was staring at and he put a hand through his hair pulling out a handful of strands.

"K-Kaoru…" My eyes moved to meet his and I saw the bit of fear in his matching amber orbs. I quickly pulled myself together though and put on a brave face.

"Hey. It's okay, remember? It's just part of the treatment and the doctor says it will grow back once we get you all better alright?" I sat next to him and took his free hand as he looked down at his falling locks. I kissed his cheek and kneeled down in front of him.

"We aren't going to be identical anymore though…" He said his voice shaking a little. I smiled at him and pulled him into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet seat. "Kao… what are you…?" He asked as I took out a razor and plugged it in. A buzzing sound filled the room for a few minutes before I came over and sat in front of my older twin.

"Hey no matter what you and I are in this together. We will always be twins and I will always have your back alright?" I smiled as he looked on in awe of my now buzzed hair cut. This was one of those times. Neither of us spoke for awhile until I saw my big brother cry for the first time. We held each other so tightly that I thought we might both suffocate, but even that couldn't stop us. After that I kissed his head and we watched the red hair fall to the ground giving him the same hair do that I had. "Together." I whispered as we moved to the floor and just held each other, crying, laughing, or even a mixture of both.


	4. Chapter 4- For the Both of Us

R&R please! The comments that I have gotten really mean a lot. And thanks to those who have faved or put this on their story alerts 3

* * *

There are days when it's harder than others. Dealing with the constant questions, it's the same answer over and over. The same hope, the same lie. "He is getting better." "It's going to be fine." "I am okay." Truth is I am barely holding it together. Faking a smile even though the other hosts can see right through my mask. Mom bought Hika and me matching wigs to wear around in public, but I still see the hurt in my brother's eyes as he looks in the mirror to take it off at night. So far I have kept to my word and stayed strong. Hikaru on the other hand… He has been getting weaker. They hospitalized him again yesterday and they are planning another surgery for tomorrow. Hikaru. He smiles for everyone else but I know better and I can see that this disease is more than just physical.

"Hey Kao. Come here for a moment… If I get another wig I think it should be fun. What do you think about a Mohawk?" Hikaru beckoned earning a laugh from me as I walked over to look at the computer screen.

"Blue? Hmm maybe the rainbow afro would look better?" I joked rolling my eyes. When they landed back I noticed my sickly reflection gripping the white sheets in his palm. There was silence for a moment before he took a breath and looked up at me.

"Kaoru, I think it's time that you went back to Ouran." I blinked confused trying to process what he was telling me. "Yeah our tutor is holding you back. Plus you are almost as pale as I am." He teased but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"You want me to leave you?" I was completely dumbfounded. We hadn't been apart since we were born and now this? My mind couldn't comprehend what was being said.

"Kao. Mom and I talked and decided-"

"You what?! You can't decide things for me! I'm your twin but I get to have my own say and my own choices!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. My big brother had never looked so sad.

"Kaoru listen." He pleaded but I had snapped, before I knew what happened my feet carried me out of his hospital room and into the hall. My back hit the white wall and I slid down, bringing my knees to my chest.

"We are supposed to do everything together…"

I thought of the times when we were younger and nothing else mattered. We had always lived in our own little world and would often venture out to our favorite spot. There was a tall, old willow tree surrounded by field of empty green grass. The branches held remains of a failed clubhouse and we had even carved our initials into the bark. It was always quiet and peaceful up there on that small little hill but it was ours. Old toys were littered around the grass and as we grew we would even sneak out to read or bring our dvd player. No one else was ever allowed into our sanctuary and we almost never went alone. We had always been together…

After what felt like hours I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a blonde with sincere violet eyes kneeling next to me. He pulled me close and we sat there for a minute before I realized Kyouya and the rest of our friends had showed up as well. Haruhi gave that sad, knowing smile and sat across from me in the hall, while the shadow king stood next to her with his arms crossed but softer features than usual. Hunny-senpai took the spot on the other side of me and Mori ended up across from him.

"So… We heard a rumor from our little blackbird over here saying you were coming back to school? You have no idea how boring English has been without you." Haruhi smiled getting comfortable.

"The lack of fashion and creativity in our cosplays, have severely hurt the budget too." Kyouya said making Tamaki gasp in shock.

"Are you saying that this wonderful brain of mine has been failing you mother? Although it is much harder to woo the young maidens when I am trying to create as beautiful things as dear Kaoru, how does he do it?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Fine, fine I get it… I'll come back. But only as part time alright? I still have my brother to tend to." Cheers erupted from all around me as arms encircled me between numerous bodies of all sizes. I glanced over at the door to my brother's room that had been left open and saw him smiling with his typical thumbs up. I mimicked the gesture and led the others to the room where we talked and laughed until the shadowking made everyone leave. I shut the door behind them and when I looked back Hikaru was laying there with his arms wide open. "I'm proud of you Kao."

My heart skipped a beat and I ran over and made myself at home in the bed with him. He rested a hand on my back as he listened to me rant about how much I would miss him and what a pain school would be. The next time I looked over though he was peacefully asleep. I leaned up to kiss his head softly before whispering, "I'll do it for the both of us."


	5. Chapter 5- The Promise

Okay so suggested song to listen to for this chapter would be The Promise by Tracy Chapman 3 R&R!

* * *

The first day was the hardest. I couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru and practically bolted after the bell rang. I can't even count the number of times that I yelled at the limo driver to hurry and drive faster. The vehicle wasn't even stopped when I jumped out and ran up to the white room my twin currently resided in. I ignored the nurses telling me to walk and even opted for the stairs over the elevator.

I burst through the door as Hikaru was talking to the doctor and nearly tripped running to his bedside. He laughed at my actions and ruffled my hair, making me scrunch my nose. The doctor laughed and excused himself letting us have some peace and quiet.

"God Hika it was so boring today! I could barely stay awake in Physics and I had no idea what was going on in Calculus!" I panted from lack of oxygen.

"You never know what's going on in Calc Kao." He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him sitting on the white sheets next to him.

"Oh we got this huge project in history that due in like a month! I am so nervous I have to make a presentation in front of the entire class. You know how scared I get in speeches." I huffed as he rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me down.

"Yeah that's why I normally go up and do them for you. How about this, I will be there no matter what and you can just look at me the whole time. Okay?" Relief flooded my chest and I hugged him tightly.

"Promise?" I asked holding up my little finger with a big grin.

"Promise." He whispered wrapping his small finger around mine. We laid down and chatted about my day at school and random nothings that we used to take for granted. So every afternoon after school I would race to that same room with those same white sheets and we would laugh and talk until security would make me call my ride. Every day I grew stronger just as I had promised. I learned to smile for real, I learned how to deal with the other students, and I learned how to be more than just a pair but to be myself. However nothing can stay perfect forever.


	6. Chapter 6- The Meeting Place

Thank you for all of the favorites and story alerts! They make me smile. So here it is the last chapter of unspoken... 3 R&R

* * *

A few weeks later I didn't come to school. Hikaru had gotten drastically worse over night and even my parents flew out to see him. That night was the very similar to the day we were born. Nobody talked. There was nothing to say. We held each other close and this time security didn't kick us out. I cried and prayed for my brother that night, and I'm sure mom and dad did too. But for Hikaru we were all strong. We all smiled and held his hand even into the morning. The doctor had told us it was a miracle that he made it through the night. We all said our goodbyes and I told him how much I loved him before Kyouya came to get me and I finally had to leave my other half in that big white room.

When the day of my presentation arrived, I had all of my note cards lined up. With this and that highlighted or this underlined, so I wouldn't forget. I was the last one to get called and as I stood up I glanced at Haruhi who gave me a confident, reassuring smile. A deep breath entered my lungs as I looked at the class full of students. And as I exhaled I started my speech on ancient warriors.

"Courage is something that every person must find for themselves. It is not something people are born or taught in a classroom. It's something that gets sewn into our hearts and minds as we push through life." I glanced in the doorway of the room and I saw him standing there. That big grin and his thumbs up as he encouraged me to keep going. That unusually colored orange hair in that blue school blazer with the tie a little looser than it should be. He is the one who gave me courage. A grin pulled at my lips and I finished with much more confidence then when I started, but when I looked back he was gone. In my heart I knew I would see him soon and as the bell rang I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Hey Kaoru! Great job today. Do you want me to go with you to see him?" Haruhi asked with a soft smile.

"No thanks. I think I need to be a warrior and go by myself this time." I replied earning a nod. I didn't run as fast today. There was no need. He would be there, just like he always would. When the limo pulled up I grabbed the orange and blue flowers next to me and stepped onto the concrete. The path beneath my feet slowly changed and I spotted the old willow tree we used to play at as kids. I found the rock sitting there and gently placed the flowers down as I brushed the dirt off the polished stone. "I did it Hikaru. I did it." I smiled softly, tears overflowing at the thought of his reply, forever left unspoken.


End file.
